Children of the Sea
by crazyninjagirl
Summary: Percy and his half-siblings, along with Thalia, must rescue two of the maiden goddesses from and old enemy in the middle of the ocean. Nothing seems too hard until an assassin tries to take out one of the goddesses...{Takes place a few years after the series}
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Set around seven to eight years after MoA/HoH. Percy is a top oceanographer and marine biologist. He left camp after the final battle to live a semi-normal life. Now, a new prophecy has been foretold and Percy has to go on another quest. **

* * *

**Chapter One: A Questing We Shall Go**

* * *

**Camp Half-Blood - Long Island, New York - 2:32 PM**

"Should we Iris message him?" Rachel questions the centaur in front of her. The teacher of past heroes sighs sadly.

"I have tried before, but he never responds. He must have a connection with Iris to know who is calling.

"Maybe he's busy," Nico suggests. "I mean, he was in school."

"We need to contact him," Rachel pushes. "He's in the prophecy. Again."

Chiron sighs once more and picks up a golden drachma from the table. There is a spray machine in the Big House for IM's. Nico turns it one with a flick of his hand and a spray of water pans the window. The sunlight comes through the water, setting off the colors of the rainbow in the fast moving droplets.

"O goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering," Chiron intones, tossing the drachma into the rainbow tinted spray. "Percy Jackson, Miami, Florida."

"Florida?" Nico questions.

"His last known whereabouts from my brethren. Apparently, they've seen him before."

A face comes into view. A tan face with smile lines and sparkling blue-green eyes. Slightly shaggy black hair brushes over his forehead. Percy Jackson, age twenty-five.

"Chiron," he greets politely. His eyes light up as he sees his old friends. "Man, Nico! You grew!"

"I'm twenty-one, legal," the son of Hades smirks.

"Rachel, you look...the same," Percy comments, eyebrows furrowing in slight confusion.

"Oracle thing-I don't age, really," Rachel says with a wave of her hand, dismissing the fact.

"Percy, I have news for you. A new prophecy has come. Rachel, dear?"

Percy eyes the redhead as she takes a deep breath.

"_Two maiden goddesses gone to sea,_

_At the western island they shall be._

_In a crystal cove they will be found,_

_To be taken underwater, safe and sound._

_Three children of the ocean will make their stand_

_With the goddesses hand in hand._

_Be warned of the old man deep down,_

_For he shall take the city to drown._

_To save the light underwater,_

_Alone will stand the ocean's daughter."_

Percy nods.

"The children of the ocean-they must be Triton, myself, and Narissa."

"Narissa?" Chiron asks. "Who is she?"

"My half-sister. She helps me at my lab; she's a pretty cool person. Triton will help, we're on good terms now, even friends. So, do I need anyone else to come along to rescue the maiden goddesses?"

"Thalia will be traveling with you, since you are rescuing Lady Artemis and Lady Athena. As lieutenant of the hunt, she wants to come along. She'll be in Miami by tomorrow afternoon, at the latest."

"Alright. Send her to the lab in Miami. Triton, Narissa, and I will be waiting. Later, guys."

Percy waves his hand through the IM, effectively cutting the trio out of his sight and him from theirs.

* * *

**Neptune Laboratory - Miami, Florida - 2:46 PM**

Percy waves his hand through the IM and leans back in his swivel chair. Ah, his dad was right about these chairs...digressing from the point. A new quest. The son of Poseidon stands, albeit reluctantly, from his seat. He saunters out of his office, hands in his pockets. His door exits onto a deck overlooking the laboratory. It's not classic laboratory, it's more like an outdoor aquarium with only a few buildings: mess hall, his office, one actual lab, and a small apartment complex. All border the aquarium center. Percy slides down the ladder from his deck and makes his way to the starfish tank.

"Narissa," he calls. A young teenage girl with dark hair in a fishtail braid turns. Her sleeves are rolled up leaving her forearms exposed so she can drop her hands in the tank. She's holding an orange starfish and she puts it back gently so she can talk without letting the starfish suffocate.

"Hey, Perce."

"Rissa Anne. Okay, so you know how I told you about the quests?"

"Yeah, what's up?"

"We are going on one to save Lady Artemis and Lady Athena."

"Goddesses of the hunt and wisdom, respectively, right?"

"Yeah, several other things, but those are the main ones. Triton is coming with us and I think I'll have Tyson come along. Also, one of my old friends, Thalia Grace is going to be here by tomorrow. We'll take the Pontus."

"What do we need?"

"Ambrosia and nectar for emergencies. Make sure the Pontus is loaded up weapon wise. Armor," both siblings make a face, "is there as well. Your trident, I have Riptide. Normal food should be stocked up, and just make sure it's running smoothly with all the proper gear."

"Got it, Cap," Narissa salutes cheekily. Percy ruffles her hair and dips his hand in the tank, picking up a purple starfish.

"C'mon, go. We're leaving tomorrow night!"

Narissa jogs away and Percy chuckles. His life isn't so bad. Thalia will be nice to hang out with, and Narissa is almost her age...sorta, if you take away her immortal years. He becomes more serious as he recalls the lines of the prophecy. "Ocean's daughter" blatantly refers to Narissa, while the city undersea has to be...gods, _this_ will be a fun quest.

"Jack," Percy yells. The son of Hermes yells back, "Yes, cap'n Percy!"

"Stop the captain jokes! I need you to get a map of the Caribbean!"

"Aye, aye!" Jack responds with a grin, jumping down from the ladder onto the ground. "Specifically?"

"A crystal cove," Percy explains. "Western island."

"Let's see, that would be one covered by the Mist. I have some maps that I'll get to you real soon."

"By tonight, Jack."

"Got it, cap'n."

Percy shoves his friend lightly, dropping the starfish in the tank.

"You're an ass, you know?"

"Thanks," Jack grins. He darts off to retrieve the maps. Percy rolls his eyes and leans over the tank with several multicolored fish in it.

"Percy, um...there's a girl here to see you; she says it's urgent," a voice says. A young woman with large blue eyes and curled strawberry blonde hair stands next to Percy.

"Thank you, April-"

"Seaweed brain," a loud voice calls. Bright blue eyes meet sea green.

"Thalia!" Percy exclaims, hugging his cousin and best friend. "You got here quickly! Chiron said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow night!"

Thalia snorts. "That old horse knows nothing. The girls and I were in Georgia when Artemis disappeared. Phoebe got us a ride on an old war ship."

"Daughter of Ares, got a tribute from the losing side of a battle, right?" Percy verifies. The eternal maiden nods.

"Pretty useful, if you ask me."

Thalia jerks her head at April. "Who's this?"

"April, this is my cousin Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus and lieutenant of Artemis. Thals, this is April Rhodes, daughter of Aphrodite."

April waves. "Sorry, I have to get back to work. It was nice meeting you, Thalia."

The strawberry blonde walks towards the front building and several guys (and a few girls) working at the tanks stop to stare at her.

"What!" Thalia exclaims. "You have demigods here?!"

"All of my staff, scientists, and workers here are clear sighted mortals or demigods, along with an assortment of nymphs, dryads, and Cyclopes."

"Whoa."

"I know, right?"

"Perce, you've basically made another camp."

"A camp for research and sea awareness."

"True, but it's keeping a lot of demigods and others safe."

Percy scratches the back of his head.

"I had some-a lot-of help from my dad. I mean, I named it after him, sorta."

Thalia chuckles.

"Do I get a tour or not, seaweed brain?"

"Impatient as always," Percy teases. He sobers a bit, but still has a relaxed grin on his face as he gestures to the tanks.

"This is the main part of the lab research. We keep all sorts of marine life here, sustainably and safe of course. Researchers and some medical students help out, say, if an animal is injured of it's an endangered species. Neptune Laboratory also raises ocean awareness and studies the lives of marine creatures. Straight across from us is the cafeteria. To the right, at a ninety degree angle, is the only real lab building with microscopes and that stuff that we have. Behind us is my office, to the right of that is the living quarters which wings into the reception office and other offices."

Thalia wanders a bit.

"The architecture is amazing..."

"I know. Annabeth...she gave me some plans a long time ago and I used them."

Percy looks a bit sad at the mention of his deceased girlfriend.

"But she's honored. There's a statue of a dolphin out front with her name on it. Not much, but something I did."

"That was...really kind of you," Thalia says, wishing she had better words to say to him.

"Hey, Percy, the Pontus is ready to go."

"Already? That was quick, Narissa."

Narissa rolls her eyes.

"Everything was there except our stuff. I IM'ed Triton; he'll be here tonight."

"Cool. We can leave tonight then. Narissa, this is Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Artemis. Thals, Narissa Roberts, my half-sister."

"Hi," Narissa waves.

"Hey," Thalia greets. "You're a daughter of Poseidon?"

"Yep."

"Hm, I need a nickname for you...fish girl?"

"Sparky."

"Not now, you two," Percy says. "Let's go see the boat."

The trio walks to the dock and Thalia whistles.

"Fancy."

Percy chuckles.

"Just a tour boat that's been modified. Come on in."

Narissa and Percy walk on the boat easily, while Thalia stumbles a bit.

"It used to be a tour boat for the Channel Islands, but I took it since it could be souped up. So the engine's a lot better, the giant bunk room is half bunks, half command center and war room. I'll stay there with Tyson and Triton. Above deck is the captain's quarters and navigation. Narissa and you will sleeping there. On deck is the inside room which holds the kitchen and dining room."

"Nice."

"Cap'n Percy, I've got the map!" Jack yells, tossing a canister to the head of the laboratory. Percy rolls his eyes, taking the map out to peer at it. A large cyclops grins down at them.

"Brother and sister! You brought the immortal girl!"

"Hey, Tyson!" Thalia grins. Tyson jumps onto the deck and Thalia throws a hand out to the railing to balance herself. She catches Narissa's shoulder instead. The younger girl merely smiles and adjusts her white Ray-Bans on her head. Thalia looks at Percy who is talking with Tyson. He's grown out of his lankiness into a fit runner's build. He's wearing a white button up shirt with the top buttons undone and the sleeves rolled up. He also has flip-flops and khaki cargo shorts with aviator sunglasses perched on the top of his head. Percy is grown up, not the teenage boy she used to know. He's twenty-five.

"Yo, what's up?" a voice calls. The group turns and Percy breaks into a large smile.

"Triton!"

A young man, around Percy's age, stands on the boat. He has the same build and look as his half-brother, but his hair is a deep navy blue. He's wearing a

"Narissa, what's up, little lady?"

The teen laughs and hugs the immortal.

"Percy, my man. It's been way too long."

The two bump fists.

"You must be Thalia. Father's talked about you. He didn't mention your beauty-ow!"

"There will be no hitting on, flirting, or inappropriate gesturing with Thalia," Percy says seriously. "Unless you want her or Lady Artemis using your family jewels as her target, I'd suggest you shut up soon."

"Right. Sorry about that. I can't help myself around girls like y-"

Narissa kicks his shin discreetly (not). Thalia looks on in amusement as the immortal hops up and down on one leg, cursing like a sailor in Ancient Greek.

"So, should we leave tonight instead of tomorrow?" Percy asks whole glancing at the crew. "It'd be much easier."

"Yes, brother!" Tyson agrees happily. Four of them set to work on the ship. Thalia, however, looks a bit sick as the boat starts moving. Narissa notes her sickness. She hands a small orange medicine bottle to the daughter of Zeus.

"Some children of Apollo worked on a seasickness cure."

"Thanks," Thalia mumbles, popping a few pills. Her eyes widen. "Okay, those work _fast_!"

"Good. We can't have you throwing up the entire trip, now can we, Thals?" Percy teases. He salutes Triton who is steering the boat.

"Shut up, Seaweed Brain," Thalia grumbles. "You don't do much better in airplanes."

"Airplanes suck," Narissa mutters darkly.

"Brother, where are we going?" Tyson asks eagerly. Percy regards the map Jack gave him.

"A minuscule island in the middle of the Caribbean."

"Oh, gods, the mermaids there are gorgeous!" Triton yells from the top deck. Narissa rolls her eyes.

"How long?"

"A few days, at most. I mean, you did check out the engine, right?" Percy grins wickedly.

* * *

**The Pontus - The Caribbean Sea - 3:31AM**

Narissa swears loudly and Thalia jumps awake. The younger girl jumps into the captain's chair and her eyes dance across the command board.

"Fuck!" she yells. The sea-green eyes demigod whirls on Thalia.

"Get Percy and tell him Code Green. _Now_."

Thalia nods and races outside. She gasps as salt water sprays her face. It's storming outside, and heavily at that. She slides down the ladder and stumbles down the stairs to the bunk room.

"Percy, get your ass out of bed! Code green!" she shouts. The demigod startles awake.

"Code green? Shit," he says. "Triton, Tyson, get up!"

Percy runs up the stairs and Thalia can hear him growl. Triton jumps past her and Tyson lumbers after his half-brothers.

"Thals, come on!"

Thalia races up the stairs and throws out a hand to steady herself. A high pitched bellow fills the air.

"Percy!" Narissa screams. Percy draws Riptide, while Triton has a sword similar to it. The two sons of Poseidon jump over deck and Narissa yells down to Thalia, "Shoot the tentacles!"

Tyson has already smashed his club down onto a large tentacle. Thalia blinks and barely jumps out of the way as another smashes down. She fills it with silver arrows without thinking.

"Cyclops smash!" Tyson bellows. Narissa jumps on deck next to Thalia. A large trident shimmers in her hand. He two girls attack the slapping tentacles with Tyson's help. Narissa's trident is much like a spear. Thalia screams as a slimy tentacle wraps around her waist and lifts her high into the air.

~:~

Percy narrows his eyes as he jabs Riptide at one of the kraken's eyes.

"Triton, this is a rare monster!"

"I know! I guess the old man controls all sea monsters!" Triton replies as he gives the kraken a deep gash with his sword. The two sons of Poseidon propel themselves with currents and slash at the kraken's body. Triton has reverted to his merman state as to be quicker. Percy is slightly envious, but focuses on the kraken instead on his half-brother's fish tail. The monster screeches and lunges it's beak at Percy.

"It's like a giant squid!" Percy yells. He stuns the kraken with a large jet of water to the eye and stabs the pupil. The two wince as another high screech pierces the air (water).

"How do we kill it?" Percy demands, coming to a rest next to Triton.

"I have no idea," the prince responds. "Father has never actually fought one of these. There are only a few legends of the kraken."

"Has anyone killed it before?" Percy asks as he dodges a tentacle.

"Only the original Perseus with the head of Medusa!" Triton yells back. The two continue attacking it relentlessly, but are tiring. Triton has sliced off several tentacles and Percy has blinded it in one eye.

~:~

Thalia feels dizzy as she is lifted high into the air. She can't reach her hunting knives and her bow has dropped far below while her quiver of arrows is being crushed against her back. A large jet of water pummels the tentacle. It falters and drops a few feet. Narissa throws her trident right into the tentacle and it flinches, then drops Thalia to the deck while collapsing onto the deck as well. Narissa grabs her trident. Thalia draws her hunting knives and begins slashing at the tentacles. Tyson has smashed quite a few by now and Percy jumps out of the water.

"Only the head of Medusa has frozen it," he pants.

"We don't have that!" Thalia yells. She rolls away from a tentacle and slashes with her knives. She sheathes them and taps her bracelet, Aegis appearing. Her can of mace turns into her spear, crackling with lightning.

"Aegis!" Percy shouts. "Thals, give it!"

The lieutenant of Artemis tosses him her shield. Percy jumps back into the ocean. Narissa blocks a tentacle with the staff of the trident and Thalia electrocutes it.

"What the Hades is he doing?" Thalia yells at Narissa. The daughter of Poseidon ducks a tentacle and calls back, "Scaring the kraken!"

~:~

Percy propels himself through the water. Triton is caught in the grip of the kraken. Percy slashes Riptide down and the tentacle is severed from the body. Triton writhes a bit so he can fight the grip of the tentacle. Percy stops in front of the kraken's eye and holds Aegis up to it. The kraken bucks back in horror. The two sons of Poseidon stifle laughs. Percy waves Thalia's shield in the half-blinded kraken's eye and it starts to swim backwards. The kraken swims down into the depths of the ocean, finally leaving the demigods, cyclops, and immortal alone. Percy and Triton use jets of water to land themselves on the deck. Thalia stares wide eyed at Triton's tail. The immortal waves his hand and his tail turns back into a pair of human legs clothed in shorts.

"Put a shirt on," Percy says to Triton. The rain has lightened, but everyone is still soaked from the earlier storm. Triton ducks down into the bunk room while Percy waves the rest of the questers into the main cabin. Narissa stands at the stove, setting a kettle on the burner.

"Hot chocolate coming right up," Narissa says. She unties her ponytail and squeezes the water out of her hair. Percy waves his hand and the water rises out of everyone's clothes and off the wooden floor. He tosses it out to the deck.

"Nice," Thalia tells him. Triton walks in and yawns.

"We're a couple days out from the island," he announces. "Apparently the monsters get more concentrated from here out on."

Narissa groans. Thalia wants to do the same.

"More kraken?"

"No. There's only one or two of them in the entire ocean," Percy assures. "Now, where's that hot chocolate, Rissa?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for follows and likes! Please comment! Constructive criticism is welcome, just no flames.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: Welcome to the Water Park from Tartarus**

* * *

**The Pontus - The Caribbean Sea - 10:32 A**

Thalia climbs out of her bunk to find one of the four children of Poseidon lying casually on a lounge chair.

"Percy, what the Hades!" she yells down from the captain's deck.

"It's sunny," Percy supplies. "The waves are gentle-hey!"

Thalia has her bow in her hands, the string quivering from the arrow sent flying at Percy's head. It is sticking out of the chair, barely an inch away from the older demigod's head.

"Fine, fine," Percy grumbles. He folds up his chair and waves Thalia down.

"So, apparently, Triton convinced some mermaids to give us a boost towards the island."

Thalia looks over the side of the deck. She gasps as a flicker of colorful scales flashes in the sunlight. More glimpses of the silvery and rainbow tails appear.

"They're surrounding us," Thalia says dumbly.

"I'm quite a hit with the mermaids," Triton announces, popping up from the water. He salutes Thalia. One of the said females draws up beside him and giggles, running her fingers through the prince's hair. The two duck back under water. Thalia shudders and gags.

"And that is why I became a hunter."

Percy chuckles.

"Mermaids are a bit air headed, a lot like most other water nymphs. Only the nereids are really clear minded."

"Are you sure? Our step-mother is a bit on the loony side," Narissa says. She has walked up from the bottom bunks, no doubt fiddling with the controls.

"Lady Amphitrite gave me a boo-boo," Tyson adds, coming up behind his sister, holding up his large hand.

"What!" Thalia stifles a laugh. She pretends to gasp in mock outrage. "A boo-boo! How dare she!"

"She smacked me for trying to touch the crabby claws on her head..."

Narissa chokes and Thalia covers her mouth with her hands to cover the large grin spreading on her face.

"It hurt," Tyson defends himself.

"It's fine, buddy," Percy says with a light chuckle. "Thals, we'll be at the island in around a day or two."

"Wow. I thought it would take at least three more days."

"We're moving at one-hundred-forty-three knots per hour," Narissa comments.

"Which is...?" Thalia trails off.

"About one-hundred-seventy miles per hour," Percy grins. Thalia gives a low whistle.

"Damn. Hey, Percy, where exactly are we headed?"

"The Island of the Nereids," Percy answers. "It used to be in the Aegean Sea in ancient times, according to some old maps. But, all of the Greek locations have changed, so I guess that the Nereids moved to a better place."

"Who wouldn't want to be in the Caribbean?" Thalia snorts. "It's gorgeous, according to Lady Artemis."

Narissa climbs onto the captain's deck.

"Hey, Percy?" she calls.

"What is it?"

"Is that who I think it is?"

Her tone is annoyed, angry, and frustrated wrapped in one. Percy hurries up the ladder with Thalia on his heels.

"Well, fuck," he huffs.

"Hellooooo!" a voice calls dreamily. A woman floats down onto the deck. She's a goddess by the aura she's giving off and by the looks of her. And the fact she appeared out of nowhere onto a boat traveling over one-hundred-fifty miles an hour in the middle of the Caribbean Sea.

"Lady Aletheia," Narissa says through gritted teeth.

"Hello, dearie," the brunette goddess smiles widely. "How are you today? Answer truthfully!"

"Just wonderful," Narissa spits. Her eyes are narrowed. Percy pits a hand on her shoulder, pulling her back a bit.

"Now, now," Aletheia warns. "You know what happens when you don't tell the truth."

"Oh, I know," Narissa growls.

"You're telling the truth! Good girl!"

The goddess claps her hands together.

"Now, who wants to tell me where you all are truly going? The truth is the best!"

Her sing-song voice is making Thalia's ears hurt.

"Who are you?" she demands. "The goddess of annoying voices?"

"I am the goddess of truth!" Aletheia trills. "I know if you're lying to me, because you're not telling the truth, which I know!"

"Lady Aletheia, why are you here?" Percy asks.

"The truth is I am here to help you on your quest!"

"We don't need your help," Narissa snaps.

"Narissa, go downstairs," Percy says suddenly. His sea green eyes flash and Narissa jumps down the ladder. Thalia looks at the goddess. From her brief interactions with Narissa, the girl is nice but slightly goofy like her brothers. She doesn't seem like the type of person to snap without reason. This goddess seems annoying, but not so much as that Thalia wants to strangle her.

"We're going to the Island of the Nereids," Percy says shortly.

"Ooh, that's a fun place, dearie," Aletheia nods. "I can tell you the truth, and nothing but the truth. Now, the truth is that the nereids are a bit-" she whistles while twirling a finger near her temple, "in the the head."

Thalia nearly snorts. Nereids are like most other water nymphs: flirtatious and air headed. There are a few exceptions, but in general...

"Now, straight to the truth. The island is truly the most fun and exciting place you'll ever go. But you have to pay to get in. Parking is around two drachmas per person on the boat. Tell me the truth and say how many people are on this quest."

"Five," Percy answers. Aletheia waves her hand and ten drachmas float towards the demigod.

"Here you go! Honest to goodness true drachmas for parking! Also, the nereids never tell the truth, naughty nymphs. I don't like them because they're never truthful with me," Aletheia pouts. "So, I truly hope you all have a good time!"

She waves and floats over the boat and disappears in a poof. Percy scowls.

"That goddess is getting on my nerves."

"What's with Narissa's hostility?" Thalia asks. Percy pockets the drachmas and sighs.

"It's not my place to tell you, but in the most simple terms, Narissa hasn't always been with me. She's had rough patches, and when you're a child of Poseidon, you attract a lot of things."

He gives Thalia a pointed look.

"A goddess found her? Aletheia? What was Narissa doing? Lying about everything?"

Percy leans against the railing and watches his half-brother flirt with the mermaids.

"In a sense, yes. But Thalia, she's the one who should tell you this, not me."

Thalia nods in understanding and tactfully changes the subject.

"What did she mean by parking?"

Percy furrows his brow.

"I don't know..."

"Ponies!" Tyson yells from the bottom deck. Percy laughs as the cyclops jumps overboard onto his hippocampus' back. Thalia leans over the side of the rapidly moving boat and sees Tyson riding a horse-like creature in the water.

"That's Rainbow," Percy points, "Aqua, Benny, and Sea-foam."

Thalia raises an eyebrow.

"Inventive, seaweed brain."

"Shut up, pinecone face."

A large coil of water suddenly splashes the duo. Thalia shrieks in outrage. Percy, of course, is completely dry and amused by the fact that his cousin is now soaking wet. Thalia's eyeliner is running down her face.

"Damn it!" she yells. A laugh echoes from the deck below her. Narissa cheekily waves to the daughter of Zeus. Her trident is one hand, her bad mood forgotten. Percy laughs heartily.

"Ooh, Narissa, you'd better run!"

The daughter of Poseidon squeaks as a strike of lightning hits her. It's not too powerful, but enough to electrocute her. She shakes her head to clear the ringing from her ears.

"Don't kill her, please," Percy reminds Thalia.

"Eh, that wasn't that strong," Thalia assures him. "I mean, she'll walk it off."

Narissa sticks her tongue out at the lieutenant of Artemis, who in turn reciprocates the action.

* * *

**The Pontus - Island of the Nereids - 1:42 AM**

Narissa twirls her trident in her hand.

"Thank the gods the mermaids are gone," she says. "They're so freaking flirty."

The mermaids ditched the boat after Triton offended one of them. The hippocampi are still swimming alongside the boat.

"What in the name of Zeus?" Narissa mutters, eyes darting to the large neon painted signs starting to poke up out of the water.

"What do those say?" Thalia squints.

"Let me be your personal reader, beautiful," Triton grins, throwing an arm around her shoulders. Thalia glares at him and twists his arm behind his back. Triton howls out in pain.

"You do not call me beautiful and you do not touch me," she growls. Triton nods rapidly while biting his tongue. Thalia releases him while Narissa snickers to the side. The prince brushes imaginary dust off himself.

"It says, 'Welcome to the Fifty Nereid's Water Park!'. The fifty is crossed out and below it is a forty-nine...oh wait...that's crossed off too. There's a forty-eight painted on there."

"Anything else?" Percy asks.

"Parking, two drachmas a mortal/immortal/demigod/cyclops/nymph," Triton reads off. Thalia abstains from telling Percy that Aletheia told the truth. The truth would truthfully be annoying.

"Bonus: Pets are welcome at our pet daycare and spa."

"This seems really sketchy," Thalia comment.

"No, really?" Triton says skeptically.

"Hello! Where would you like to park your ship?" a voice from the water pipes up. Thalia jumps.

"Holy Hera!"

"I'm 42 and I'll take your drachmas if you're planning on parking," the nereid says.

"Forty-two?" Narissa repeats. "What kind of name is that?"

"Well, there were fifty of us, so Daddy just named us 1 through 50 because it was too confusing to come up with names," the water nymph smiles brightly. "Only Amphitrite and Thetis got names when they married."

Her megawatt smile dims a bit.

"Here's the drachmas," Percy says quickly. 42 perks up and takes the drachmas.

"You can park over there next to 3's yacht. Or is it 6's...? Oh well. 34 or 21 will help you after you park."

She ducks under the calm waves and disappears into the depths of the bay. Tyson steers the boat into the assigned parking place lined with buoys.

"Hi, I'm 34," another nereid greets them. This time she's on land, dressed in sundress with flowers in her hair. A pin on her chest shows her number. "Are you keeping the hippocampi at the pet spa?"

"Yes!" Tyson exclaims, jumping off the boat. Narissa, Triton, Thalia, and Percy follow.

"Alright!"

Another nereid with a pin that says 21 herds the hippocampi and leads them away.

"So, would you like a full tour of the water park?" 34 asks.

"Um, thanks," Percy answers. Thalia grips her can of mace while Percy keeps his hand on Riptide in his pocket.

"My sisters and I run this park. So, the food court is in the beginning."

Triton reads the signs quietly.

" 'Kampe's Kool Kandy'. Let's see, 'Deep Sea Seafood'."

"And now we head into our rides. This first one is the most popular."

"Whoa," Thalia gapes, her mouth dropping open. The structure of many winding slides is inlaid with mother of pearl and looks to be made out of a blue glass-like substance. Water rushes down the slides, and both Percy and Narissa can tell it's at around forty-nine knots at the tastes points. Statues of various sea creatures are arranged near the slides at the lower parts, made of a flawless marble.

"It's called 'Riding the Riptide'," 34 says cheerfully. Thalia looks at Percy and leans close to his ear.

"Should we be worried?" she hisses.

"Yeah," he mutter back.

"We have a special exhibit," 34 adds. She begins to walk towards a "Staff Only" door.

"Hey, um, we're not staff," Thalia says uncertainly.

"Oh, but jus wait!" 34 gushes. "You'll love it!"

She opens the door and flicks her wrist. Water from decorative fountains encircles the quest members' ankles and wrists.

"You must see it," the nymph purrs.

"Bad water lady!" Triton yells. 34 sashays into the room and hangs the demigods, Cyclops, and immortal in front of her. The door slams shut and several other nymphs make themselves visible.

"I have them, 3," 34 says.

"Excellent work, 34. 23, bind them like our other guests," one of the nymphs responds. 23 (presumably) sets to her orders. Thalia is first, her hands cast in celestial bronze shackles along with her ankles. Two nymphs toss her into a cage where she slams into a small body.

"Thalia," the person-goddess-sighs.

"M'lady!"

Narissa is next and she squeaks as her head hits the bars. She looks up dazedly into stormy gray eyes.

"Another child of Poseidon?" the owner of the eyes asks balefully. The person cries out as Percy hits them in the chest.

"Sorry," Percy says sheepishly. "Oh Hades! Lady Athena! Ow! Damn it, Triton!"

The bruised demigods and immortals widen their eyes and quickly move out of the way as Tyson is tossed in the cage.

"Twelve more hours until our wonderful plan!" 3 cackles. She has her sisters file out and she blows her prisoners a kiss, leaving one light over the cage on. Percy growls and manages to stand. Tyson has his own corner of the nine by nine by nine foot space. Artemis and Thalia sit in the corner across from the Cyclops. Triton and Percy take another corner, Narissa and Athena the last bit of space. The goddesses are chained to the cage to keep them from using their godly powers. The demigods are merely shackled, but still have limited movement with the ankle cuffs.

"That worked," Thalia scoffs. She concentrates and the smell of ozone penetrates the air. Lightning crackles over the shackles, but redirects into Tyson.

"Oops! Sorry, big guy," Thalia apologizes. Tyson shrugs.

"Not as bad as lava. Lord H says it no hurt, but it does."

"What can break celestial bronze?" Percy asks. Athena rolls her eyes.

"Nothing but a god or goddess' symbol of power, but the insolent nymphs took away Aegis and Artemis' bow and arrows."

"They're right over there, but there's no way to get them," Artemis huffs. She inclines her head to a table around twenty feet away. Thalia looks at Percy, who looks at Triton, who looks at Narissa, who exclaims, "What!"

"Use your water magic," Thalia says like it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Triton has better control than both me or Percy!" Narissa protests.

"You have the best angle," Athena points out. Narissa closes her eyes and imagines the water from the fountain sliding under the door. A sharp tug in her gut makes her gasp and she opens her eyes. A large stream of water is hovering just above the ground. Narissa slowly inches it to the table, her shackled wrists outstretched, trying to reach the items of power. She gasps as it drops.

"No! It was so easy on the boat," Thalia laments.

"Because I had my trident," Narissa explains tiredly. "It helps channel my powers.

She shakes her wrist, her bracelet jingling.

"So bring it out," Triton urges.

"Have you noticed what the cage is made of?" Athena scoffs. "Celestial bronze inlaid with Stygian iron. Even if Narissa had thought of using her trident, the Stygian iron would have absorbed her powers with the celestial bronze rebounding it onto us."

Thalia groans.

"Great."

* * *

**Island of the Nereids - Forty-Eight Nereid's Water Park - 5:12**

Thalia kicks the bars out of boredom. Narissa is falling asleep, her head resting on Athena's shoulder. The goddess looks a bit annoyed by this, but allows the girl to rest.

"Percy, truth or dare?" Triton ask.

"You've got to be kidding me," Artemis deadpans. Her hunters have played this many times, most of those times ending up with at least three injuries and many embarrassed girls.

"Truth," Percy sighs.

"Who was your first?"

Percy turns bright red.

"Wh-what?"

"Unless you're a virgin," Triton teases. He pokes his half-brother. "C'mon, tell us!"

"A-Annabeth."

"What!" Athena exclaims angrily, jolting forward. Narissa's head falls off her shoulder and collides with the bars. The young teen moans and attempts to sit back up.

"How dare you defile-"

"Shut up!" Percy yells. He's tired of being stuck in a small cage with two goddesses, two half-siblings, one cousin, and one Cyclops.

"She was my girlfriend. You can't control what we were doing," Percy growls. "It was consensual, if you're that worried."

The occupants of the cage sit in an awkward silence for several moments.

"Thalia. Truth or dare?" Percy sighs finally.

"Dare."

"I dare you...to electrocute yourself."

"No!" Artemis interrupts. "I will not-"

She yelps as her lieutenant seizes, falling onto her lap.

"Thalia!"

The girl's clothes are slightly singed, but the forever fifteen year old gives her mistress a week smile.

"Okay, that sucked. Sorry about electrocuting you, seaweed brain."

"S'okay. Just needed to show you what it's like," Percy grins.

"Narissa, truth or...dare?" Thalia grins wickedly. "Dare, choose dare."

"Truth," the daughter of Poseidon answers with a roll of her eyes.

"What is your problem with Aletheia?"


End file.
